The present invention relates to automatically controlled cutting machines that cut limp sheet material for garments, upholstery and the like. In particular, the invention is concerned with apparatus for marking pattern pieces cut from the limp sheet material for positional reference in subsequent finishing operations.
It is customary in the garment industry to cut pattern pieces from limp sheet material spread on a cutting table and, while the pieces are still on the table, to mark the pattern pieces at predetermined locations for the purpose of identifying junctions with adjacent pattern pieces, seams, button holes, pockets and other locations that are critical to assembly and attachment of the pattern pieces in a finished product. Similar procedures are followed with items of upholstery, shoes, sails and numerous other products that are made from a plurality of pattern pieces cut from limp sheet material.
The marking systems used in the past performed the marking function by notching the edge of a pattern piece as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,799, drilling the sheet material as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,634 or depositing a visible substance at identified locations of the pattern pieces as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,648 and 3,991,706, all having the same assignee as the present invention. In prior art cutting machines, multiple layers of sheet material are cut simultaneously in a layup, and the marking devices are designed to produce marks on each ply while the plies are stacked in the layup on the cutting table.
In a cutting machine such as described in U.S. patent application 168,312, filed July 10, 1980 by the assignee, which machines is designed to cut pattern pieces from a single ply of sheet material, a different type of marking apparatus can be employed since there is no necessity for penetrating through multiple plies of material to produce marks on each ply.
It is, accordingly, a general object of the present invention to disclose an apparatus for placing marks at specified locations on pattern pieces cut from limp sheet material in automated single ply cutters.